


Yarning For You

by i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate



Series: dancing around (our glowing souls) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate
Summary: A certain black cat visits Marinette, and in turn, discovers something he didn't realize he needed to know.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: dancing around (our glowing souls) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Yarning For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was nine or 10, don't judge me please. I'm just an innocent writer. *looks at what I'm reading right now* Er... not-so-innocent writer. uwu enjoy the trash!

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _ Groaning, Marinette covered her face with a pillow.

"I need my sleep, Chat."

"Let this stray cat in."

Huffing, Marinette opened her window, and Chat Noir gracefully jumped in -

on a basket of yarn.

"Chat!"

"I was  _ yarning  _ for you, princess."

He held up a blue ball of yarn and grinned. Then, he glanced around the room, smirking. " Nice posters."

Marinette glared. " I-I just like fashion, and Gabriel Agreste is my idol."

"Then why don't you have posters of him, then?"

"He doesn't exactly come out much."

Chat nodded, knowing that was true. Then, his eyes lit up.

"Hey, do you want to play video games? I bet I could beat you." he purred.

"Sur-" Marinette's eyes widened, remembering her computer background.

"A-actually, I think I need to sleep. Out, kitty." she pushed him toward her window. " But we didn't get to play yet!"

"Next time." She closed her window after Chat Noir and sighed. If he was going to be giving regular visits, she needed to clean her room. Oh, lord.

"Tikki?" she moaned. "Help me."

In 25 minutes, they had gotten all her posters and journals of Adrien into a few boxes and slid them into the back of her closet. Then, she took her chart of Adrien's schedule and hid them in the back of her Jagged Stone poster.

She removed all the other Adrien items, except the bracelet he gave her. Then, she turned on her computer and changed her background to a photo of a black cat looking at a ladybug. Oh, the irony.

* * *

Adrien grinned. He had snatched the blue ball of yarn for a  _ test. _ Detranforming, he satisfied the whining Plagg with his cheese and then rolled the ball of yarn toward him. Plagg's ears perked up. His eyes followed the yarn.  _ Meow. _ He pounced, rolling around. Then, the ball of yarn rolled away, toward a scarf. A blue scarf. The scarf Adrien got from his father. The scarf that seemed to match the color of the yarn exactly. What had Marinette said when she had won the hat contest?

_Excuse me sir, but I can prove that this is_ ** _my_** _original design. I signed mine._

He thought back to the time Alya had strangely been babbling about Marinette the whole time they had been doing their physics project, around the time of Evillustrator.

_ And she signs all of her work, from hats to dresses to  _ **_scarfs._ **

Alya had put emphasis on the word  _ scarfs. _ Rushing toward the scarf, Adrien surveyed every inch of it.

There. A small, swirled, gold,  _ M. _

Oh.

"You messed up big time, kid."

For once, he agreed with Plagg.


End file.
